


Premier League Football - Winter in Portsmouth

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Filming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The Premier League's brand new winter break is giving players the opportunity to see their families and some old friends. Back in Portsmouth, a bored Mason is looking to catch up with a childhood friend.
Relationships: Mason Mount/James Ward-Prowse
Series: Football Sex Drive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Kudos: 14





	Premier League Football - Winter in Portsmouth

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Previously: Chelsea Training

Mason could feel the added pressure of Kepa’s tongue tickling his balls and his felt his orgasm approaching. Mason squealed as his hairy balls emptied themselves all over his chest, 2…3…4 shots and his nuts were empty.

**Premier League Football - Winter in Portsmouth**

Mason returned home to Portsmouth for the winter break to see his family, the weather was awful as storm Ciara battered the country, where better in the world to be than at home for some of mum’s cooking. Mason spent the afternoon catching up with his parents telling them through gobs full of roasted food and thick gravy how great it was to be a Chelsea player.

"And Frank's looking after you?" His mum asked him as only a mother could. "Course, he's been like a big brother to me, he's awesome." Mason beamed. "What about your teammates, have they been good with you?" She continued. Mason thought back to his encounter with Kepa. "Indescribable mum." A cheeky smile spread across his face. "What does that even mean sweety?" She asked. "Just the lads have been welcoming, the support from the fans is on another level from anything I've experienced and well playing in the biggest competitions and for England, I still pinch myself every morning." He smiled, his mother took in his joyous expression and felt herself swelling with pride, [ _my amazing little boy_ ].

Stuffed he finished eating and the family moved to the living room, [ _thank fuck there isn't a game tomorrow I wouldn't last five minutes!_ ] Mason laughed to himself. His dad flicked through the channels, "what do you want to watch Mason? He asked, "huh, ahhh I don't mind, I'm gonna message James and see if he's around." Mason replied sliding out his phone. 

_["Sup Prowsey, you up to much tonight?"]_ Mason didn't have to wait long before his phone buzzed. [ _"Nah, just visiting parents watching TV. How about you?"] ["Snap, wanna hang out?"] ["Yeah, come over whenever."]_ Mason jumped out of his chair, "I'm gonna go hang out at Prowsey's" he announced. "Ok dear, take your keys." His mother replied.

Mason jumped in his car and drove round to James' house, parking up he knocked at the door. "Well hello there young man" James' mum beamed, "JAMES, MASON'S HERE FOR YOU!" She called. "Go on up darling." And Mason stepped inside taking off his trainers and headed up to James' room. He knocked on the door, "come in." James called and Mason twisted the handle stepping inside. Laying in bed, James wore his black Southampton brand trackie bottoms and a white T-shirt with a red hoodie and black trainer socks. Mason closed the door behind him, "how you been Prowsey?" He beamed as James shuffled over the bed to make space for him. "I'm good Mase, how are you?" James replied, Mason climbed on to the bed next to him and they hugged. "I'm really good, just thought I would see the folks for the break."

James flicked the TV over to Smash Hits and lowered the volume so they could speak. "Nice, and how are the Chelsea boys treating you, you must have some decent stories now especially from all those Champions League trips?" James asked. "Yeah, they've been great, really welcoming and a lot of fun, it helps that a bunch of us graduated together." Mason smiled, "how about your saints?" James shook his head, "topsy-turvy, getting beat 9-0 was the turning point, but he's got me playing at right back, it's not as much fun as before." James groaned. "Pahaha, yeah that's a load of shit...living the dream aren't you baby boy." Mason teased. "I guess." James replied and Mason threw his arm around James, the blonde boy leant in to Mason's hug. "Lucky shit aren't you" James continued, "Chelsea, England, landed on your feet there didn't you." Mason grinned down at James, "hate you." James smiled.

Mason's upper arm pulled James towards his and the blonde boy pouted, they kissed gently and then again followed by Mason's tongue sweeping into James' mouth. James submissively allowed Mason to eat his face while the dark-haired boy's hand wandered down his body, across the dimples of James' toned abs through his shirt before resting on James' growing crotch.

James gripped Mason's arm as the Chelsea boy’s head pushed James' head into the pillow with the pressure of his kiss. James' hand slid up Mason's tricep and under his shirt sleeve, Mason continued to squeeze the Saints boy's bulge before rolling on top of him completely. James exhaled with the weight of the Chelsea boy pinning him to the bed.

As Mason continued to work James' lips, the blonde boy lifted Mason's shirt over his head, the Chelsea boy pulled away to allow his shirt slide over his head. James gazed upon Mason's smooth pale toned skin and he ran his hands along him, Mason smiled at James' touch. Mason pulled James' shirt up over his head and threw it aside, James' skin was also smooth except for a beautiful dark blonde treasure trail, his abs were well toned, clearly defined and sunbed bronze.

The boys then took off their own bottoms, Mason lay on his back lifting up his hips and pushed down his trackie bottoms sliding them over his white socks, James similarly lifted his hips to slip his trackie bottoms down over his black trainers socks. James made to peel off his socks, "leave them on" Mason demanded with a cheeky grin. James smiled back and Mason rubbed his hand along James' pecs and leaned in to kiss again. 

The kiss was short and sweet, Mason pulled away and set off down James' body. Mason's hand rubbed James through his boxers as Mason's lips descended the blonde boy's body. James reciprocated massaging Mason's crotch through his boxers as Mason hardened inside them.

Mason reached under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down his leg allowing his hard 7 incher to fall out. James watched hungrily as Mason's boner hung there for him ready to eat. James slid down his own boxers past his hairy thighs, James' 6 inches were accompanied by a neat patch of trimmed blonde hair.

James rolled over to take a mouthful of Mason's cock, Mason's thick purple head throbbed in James' mouth as his warmness pleasured Mason's sensitive bellend. "Ugh, Prowsey." Mason whispered as the Saints boy swallowed all 7 inches of him. Mason raised James' right leg and placed his head between the blonde boy's thighs, Mason's arms spread James' cheeks open and his tongue outstretched, he licked Prowsey's hairy hole. James moaned through his nose continuing to bob on Mason’s cock while the Chelsea boy’s tongue lashed at his hole. Mason launched forward, burying his nose into James’ balls, his tongue pushed James’ cheeks open and he sucked on James’ hole, “ohhh.” James moaned louder this time releasing Mason’s cock from his mouth and wanking him. Mason spat on James’ hole before shoving his tongue in there again, “oooooft” James grunted as Mason ate his tight arse.

“You know where it is.” James grinned as Mason fell away from his arse. The Chelsea boy stood up, his 7 inches sticking out in front of him and opened the drawer returning with a condom and some lube. Mason opened the condom and rolled it over his cock and applied some lube to himself and James’ slick hole before throwing it aside.

The Chelsea star didn't even ask James if he was ready, placing James’ legs over his shoulders he pressed his purple head against James’ entrance and pushed forward. James’s hole accepted Mason’s cock willingly, the blonde boy exhaled loudly as Mason’s head passed his ring and burrowed deeper inside. Mason put James’ foot into his mouth nipping him on his sole through his trainer socks. James watched Mason as the Chelsea player chewed on his foot, slowly plunging deep into his arse like he did every summer.

Mason pulled his arse backwards withdrawing his cock before forcing it back in again. James moaned encouragingly and Mason pulled back again, he thrust himself in harder and deeper. James reached for his phone and flicked the screen on to selfie and hitting record, the camera captured Mason’s tight bum clench as he withdrew his cock again before allowing gravity to plunge him into James’ hole. Mason’s neat pubes crushed themselves up against James’ smooth bum cheeks. “Smile Mase, you’re on camera.” James whispered, Mason smiled down at James and lent in to kiss him. Their tongues dancing around each other’s mouths briefly before Mason returned to his more upright stance and sliding into James’ arse again.

Taking hold of James’ camera Mason changed to the rear camera and filmed his cock pulling out to the head and his 7 inches returning to penetrate James again. Mason’s left hand took James’ ankles and pinned them together as he entered James’ tightened hole again. Mason’s crotch hit James louder, throwing the phone aside. Mason's hips began to jab his cock in and out of James like a piston. James’ hole stretched open willingly allowing Mason to fuck him hard. James’ light brown eyes rolled around in their sockets as Mason ploughed into his cheeks.

Mason let go of James’ ankles allowing them to return to his shoulders before rolling down his sides. The Chelsea boy reached up to James’ face stroking his goatee as he fucked him, concentrating on the image of his cock pulling out of James’ hole for just a second before slamming back in again to the hilt. The blonde boy massaged his pec as he began to stroke his fat cock, his bellend wept precum as Mason’s fingers traced their way around his face. James’ tongue caught Mason’s finger and licked a digit as it passed, Mason returned his hand to James’ mouth allowing the blonde boy to take a little longer rolling his tongue over Mason’s fingers swallowing a couple of them sensually.

Mason slowed down his pounding and raised up James’ leg, without leaving the blonde boy’s hole he swivelled around inside so that James was now on his side with Mason at a 90 degree angle. Mason then moved the opposite way to lie down on his side behind James. Hugging the Saints player chest to back Mason resumed fucking James, gently at first to allow him to become accustomed to the new angle before speeding up rapidly. Mason continued to hold James’ leg in the air with his left hand widening the blonde boy’s hole slightly as Mason continued to penetrate him. Mason’s right hand slid under James’ neck and applying pressure on his neck he pulled James back on to him and he ploughed his hole, their skin connecting at every point from their chests down to their thighs.

“Fuck me Mase.” James begged jerking himself furiously as the Chelsea boy’s cock continued to stretch his insides, precum dripping from James’ bellend as each thrust bucked him forwards again. “Fuck yeah Prowsey you tight fucker.” Mason groaned, lifting arms James’ arm and burying his nose in James’ small patchy armpit hair, [clean, ha boring] Mason thought inhaling deeply before running his tongue through James’ pit then offering James his tongue. Levering off the bed slightly Mason raised himself so that James could crane his neck to kiss him and the brown haired boy ploughed him harder still, their tongues intertwined again as Mason’s hips crashed into James’ cheeks.

Mason continued round rolling James on to his front, slamming his cock inside the saint with all his weight behind him. Mason held James under his neck and he pounded into the blonde boy, the sweat dripping down off his body, Mason’s balls gave up their fight to hold on to his load. Mason’s legs rubbed against James’ as they pushed his cock in and out of James’ used arse, his head tickled James’ sphincter and his balls crashed into James’ bum. Inside James, Mason’s head expanded and he began to cum, “fuckkkkk.” he hissed biting James’ ear as he came. Mason’s thrusts continued as he whined in ecstasy before slowly coming to a halt and rolling to his side again.

James gripped his shaft, he was close but with Mason’s hardness still stretching him open it was easy to make himself climax. Mason nibbled on James’ ear again pressing his cock inside the blonde boy again while Mason’s left hand reached down to massage James’ balls. James squealed, the air from Mason’s nose blowing into his ear, Mason’s fingers rubbing his balls and Mason’s bellend squeezing his prostate. James gasped and Mason watched his bellend erupt firing thick white cream in waves across his sheets. His balls emptied as load after load violently left his sack, Mason’s tongue tickled the underside of James’ ear and his orgasm ended with a long deep moan.

Mason pulled out of James’ hole and fell onto his back smiling. “Get up fucker you made me mess my sheets.” James laughed. They both climbed off the bed and James removed a fresh duvet cover from the cupboard while Mason removed the messy sheets, throwing them on the floor, “Now I will have to make another excuse to do a wash tomorrow.” James smiled as they put the new cover over the duvet and jumped back into bed, James grabbed the remote and flicked on some comedy for them to relax to.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 

**If you liked this story have a look at some of these:**

The Diving Squad - featuring Matty Lee, Tom Daley & Jack Laugher

England Cricket Boys - featuring Joe Root & Sam Curran

F1 World - featuring Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen

Gymnastics Fantastics - featuring Max Whitlock & Rhys McClenaghan

On Ice - featuring Mitch Marner & Brendan Gallagher

Scrum Down - featuring Owen Farrell & Romain Ntamack

AND

Premier League Football series:

Chelsea Training - featuring Mason Mount & Kepa Arrizabalaga

Welsh Cherries - featuring Harry Wilson & David Brooks

King Power - featuring Harvey Barnes & Demarai Gray

Loving Gunners - featuring Hector Bellerin & Kieran Tierney

Championship Football:

Lilywhite hoops - featuring Tom Carroll & Jack Clarke


End file.
